El chico antipático y la chica torpe
by SaraKagamine
Summary: En un mundo totalmente diferente al juego, Zelda es una chica normal que es muy torpe que va a secundaria, allí conocerá a Link. Un chico que al principio es un poco antipático con la gente y no quiere formar amistades con nadie por temer a encariñarse con alguien y despedirse, pero termino enamorandose! Entren y lean! Zelink/LinkxZelda
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola gente! :'D! He vuelto con otro fanfic Zelink! :'D! Lamento las faltas de ortografia, pero mi laptop es de Estados Unidos y si pongo el idioma español mas de 5 minutos se arruina el teclado.  
**_

* * *

-Waaa! Impaaa! Se te a olvidado despertarmeee!

-Fuistes tu quien se quedo dormida, jovencita.

-Pero Impaaa!

-Sin peros o llegaras tarde a clases!

-Joo.. Pero quiero dormir...

-ZELDA!-Dijo la mujer con una cara de asesina.

-Waaaa! Ya voooy!-Dije corriendo al baño.

-Esta chica...

-Impaaa! Ya me voooy!-Dije saliendo del baño mientras terminaba de cepillarme el pelo y lo lanzaba por los aires.

-Niña ya te he dicho que no hagas eso! Vas a romper algo y luego lo pagaras tu!

-Y con que dinero?!

-Con el que sea! Vete ya!

-Pero no me has dado de desayunar!

-Claro claro, ahora mismo te hago unos hotcakes con tocino y huevo.

-Enserio?!-Dije casi con los ojos como estrella.

-Que te vayas ya para el colegio niña!-Dijo tratando de tirarme una sarten.

-Waaaa!-Dije saliendo de casa gritando.

Tengo que admitirlo, soy una llorica.

Supongo que debo presentarme.. Me llamo Zelda pero la gente me llama Zel! Vivo con mi tia Impa porque mis padres murieron cuando era solo una bebe. Claramente estoy triste por ello, pero trato de pensar que tengo las dos mejores amigas del mundo y se me pasa! Mis mejores amigas se llaman Lana (_**N.A. Algunos no sabran quien es ella, Lana saldra como nuevo personaje en el Hyrule Warriors y a primera vista me agrado.**_** n.n**) y Saria. Las conoci cuando entre al instituto, por lo que en general toda mi primaria estuve sola y me molestaban. Waaaa! Por estar hablando estoy llegando tarde!

* * *

-Hermano..

-Que pasa, Aryll?

-Y si nadie me quiere en mi primer dia?..

-No te preocupes Aryll, tendras muchas amigas, ya lo veras.-Dije sonriendole a mi hermanita. Ella me sonrio tambien.

Puede que a ella le guste estar rodeada de gente, pero en cambio, a mi no.

El porque? Porque se que al final nos volveran a cambiar y me despedire de ellos. Y creanme, las despedidas son duras.

Suelo ser frio o duro con la gente, por eso nadie se me acerca casi nunca, y prefiero que a si sea. Pero en cambio Aryll, es tierna, linda y amigable con todos, por lo cual todos quieren ser amigos de ella pero que al final lloran cuando nos vamos.

Ahora se preguntaran, Es que acaso nos mudamos mucho? A este punto, ya no se si esto es una "mudanza".

Mi hermana y yo vivimos en casas de acogida. Por que? Pues porque mi padre era un estafador. Estafo a muchas mujeres y cuando le descubrieron mi madre lo iba a dejar y nos ibamos a ir con ella, el no quiso eso ya que queria estar con nosotros y la mato. En ese entonces yo tenia 6 años y mi hermana era un bebe apenas. Nos iban a poner en adopcion, pero en el juicio lo ultimo que mi padre dijo fue "No quiero que separen a mis hijos, por favor." lo que hizo que decidiesen al final que estuviesemos en casas de acogida.

Muchos dicen que debo de estar traumado porque mi padre mato a mi madre enfrente de mis narices, pero no estoy para nada traumado. Ya que, tengo que ser un buen hermano mayor para Aryll, y el que este solo es solo porque no quiero encariñarme con nadie y que despues lo pierda de vista.

-Hermano...

-Que te ocurre, Aryll?

-Me puedes acompañar a mi clase?.. Me sentiria mejor asi..

-Claro que si! Es mas! Te voy a presentar enfrente de todos los de tu clase y les dire que todavia duermes con tu mantita y con tu osito de peluche!-Dije bromeandole a mi hermana.

-No! Yo solo quiero que vayas conmigo a mi clase! Como hacen todos los padres con sus hijos en su primer dia de clases...

-Claro que ire contigo Aryll.

-Eres el mejor Link!-Dijo abrazandome.

-Jaja, gracias Aryll, pero si no caminamos ahora, ambos llegaremos tarde en nuestro primer dia de clases.

-Nooo!-Dijo Aryll corriendo a coger su mochila. Yo tambien cogi la mia y nos fuimos de casa, no sin antes de despedirnos de nuestra familia de acogida.

* * *

Sali corriendo de una cafeteria tomandome un cafe por lo menos. Estaba muy cansada y sin querer choque con alguien.

-Lo siento mucho! No era mi intencion!-Dije todavia en el suelo y la taza de carton en el que habia antes cafe en el suelo.

-No hay problema, estas bien?-Dijo ayudandome a levantarme.

Pero que lindo! Sus ojos azules son tan lindos!

-No te preocupes! Mi hermano es muy descuidado y no se fija nunca en nada!-Dijo una pequeña a su lado.

-Aryll, no cuentes mas cosas...-Dijo el mirandola. De seguro es su hermanita o algo por el estilo.

Vi de reojo mi reloj, y pude notar que llegaria tarde.

-Waaa! Que llego tarde! Adios!-Dije despidiendome de ellos 2, mientras me iba corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo y la pequeña solo se despedia de mi con la mano mientras el chico veia como yo me iba corriendo.

Vaya cosa mas rara...

* * *

Debo de admitir que a primera vista esa chica se veia muy linda, en fin, tengo que admitir que es un poco distraida.

-Oye Link

-Que ocurre?

-No deberiamos irnos apresurando? Ya empezaron las clases..

-Pero es nuestro primer dia, por lo cual podemos llegar unos minutos mas tardes.

-Oh.. Pero quiero llegar temprano! A si que vamonos corriendo!-Dijo Aryll mientras me jalaba de la mano.

Debo de admitir que ella es muy graciosa.

No tardamos en llegar al colegio. El colegio tiene primaria por lo cual me venia bien para ver a Aryll cuando pudiese. Y tal como le prometi a Aryll, la lleve hasta su clase.

-Hola! Tu debes de ser Aryll!-Dijieron 2 mujeres jovenes presentandose.

-Si..-Dijo timidamente Aryll.

-Estas lista para tu primer dia de clases?-Pregunto una de ellas. A lo cual Aryll se fue a esconder detras de mi.

-Perdonenla, pero es que esta un poco nerviosa.-Dije disculpandome delante de ellas.

-No te preocupes!-Dijo una sonriendome y luego se puso a la altura de Aryll.-Aryll, te gusta mucho jugar?

-Si..-Respondio timidamente Aryll detras de mi.

-Bien.-Respondio la otra.-Porque en estos momentos estamos jugando un juego muy divertido! Quieres acompañarnos?

Aryll solo me quedo viendo, como si tuviese que elegir por ella.

-Anda ve, que por tu culpa yo sere quien llegue tarde.-Le dije sonriendole.

-Te voy a extrañar...

-Venga ya Aryll, estoy casi al lado y soy tu hermano. Ni que este fuese un adios para siempre!

Aryll rio y fue adentro con una de las mujeres, mientras la otra solo me guiño el ojo. Al ver que cerraban ya la puerta, decidi irme a mi salon, el cual no tarde en encontrar.

* * *

-Alguien sabe resolver el ejercicio?.. No?.. Nadie?...-El profesor suspiro y acto seguido vio que alguien estaba tocando la puerta.-Adelante.

-Ehm.. Soy Link..

-Oh, si! El chico nuevo!

Todos al escuchar las palabras "Chico Nuevo" quedaron viendo al frente, menos yo, que estaba tan distraida viendo la ventana.

* * *

Todos me empezaron a hacer preguntas, lo cual me hacia sentir incomodo pero no dije nada.

-Que edad tienes?-Me pregunto una chica con una ropa muy llamativa.

-16 años.

-Tienes hermanos?

-Una hermana de 7 años.

-Oye! Es cierto que tu y tu hermana estan de casa de acogida?!-Pregunto un chico gritando, claramente no les iba a mentir, de todos modos no es que nos ibamos a ver en algun tiempo.

-Si..

-Eh?! Por que?!-Gritaron todos.

Antes de que pudiese decir una sola palabra, el profesor intervino.

-Link, has el favor de sentarte en la ultima fila en ese puesto libre.

Obedeci y me sente alli, aunque pude notar que esa era la linda chica de esta mañana.

-Eh? Ah! Hola! Espero que seamos amigos!-Me dijo ella con una sonrisa. No iba a mentirle, iba a ser directo con ella y decirle que no queria amigos.

-La verdad, es que yo no.

-Por que?

-Te sere sincero. No busco amistades aqui, ya que puede que me vaya dentro de poco.

-Pero..

-Gracias, pero no. Solo quiero estudiar, nada mas.

Vi que se desiluciono. Pero yo por el momento no quiero amigos porque se que si los tengo, cuando me vaya la despedida sera dura.

* * *

Estaba en la cafeteria con Lana y Saria, y ambas no paraban de hablar del chico nuevo.

-Me parece un poco raro...-Dijo Lana.

-Por que?-Pregunto Saria.

-Por el hecho de que este en una casa de acogida. Todos los chicos a si suelen ser raros...

-A lo mejor sus padres lo son pero no el.-Respondio Saria.

-Tu que dices Zel?-Me pregunto Lana.

-La verdad es que no se...-Les dije mientras lo miraba.

Lo estaba mirando, es que es realmente lindo. Vi que el estaba solo en una mesa y estaba haciendo los deberes. Luego vi que uno de los chicos mas populares se sento a su lado y empezo a hablarle.

-Hey Link.

-Que quieres?-Dijo Link un poco seco.

-No quieres sentarte con nosotros? Es para que no estes alli solo.-Dijo el chico popular sonriendole.

-No.-Dijo Link mientras seguia viendo su cuaderno. Caray.. Este chico parece ser un poco frio..

-Que antipatico eres..-Dijo este mirandole con cara de desagrado y apartandose del lugar.

-Caray.. Este chico parece no tener sentimientos..-Dijo Saria preocupada.

-Zel! Si logras ser amiga de ese chico te daremos 50 rupias!

-Pero yo no quiero ser su amiga por dinero..

-Pero es que parece que no tiene sentimientos.. Venga Zel porfiss-Dijo Saria uniendole.

Lo vi de nuevo. Pude notar que aun un poco serio recogio sus cosas y fue hasta donde estaba la valla que separaba el patio de primaria con la cafeteria de instituto.

-A donde creen que va?-Pregunto Lana.

-No se..-Dijo Saria viendole marchar.-Que vaya Zelda a averiguarlo!

-Si!-Dijo Lana uniendole.

Me limite a suspirar y fue a la valla tambien. No porque quisiese seguirle o averiguar que hiciese alli. Si no porque me llevo bien con los de primaria y cuando esas 2 se ponen muy pesadas, me gusta verles.

* * *

-Link!

-Aryll! Hola!-Le sonrei

-Quien es el, Aryll?-Pregunto una niña a mi hermana.

-Es mi hermano mayor!

-Oh..-Dijo la niña mientras me quedaba viendo.

-Romani! Hola!

-Zel! Zel! Zel! Zel! Zel! Zel! Zel!-Grito la niña una y otra vez.

-Mira Link! Es la chica de esta mañana!

Y en efecto. Era la misma chica a la que le dije que no queria ser su amigo.

-Zel! Cuidado!-Grito la niña que parecia llamarse Romani.-Vas a tropezar con la cuer-..

-Ah!-Grito la chica mientras tropezaba.-Waaaa!

-Zel! No llores Zel!-Grito Romani.

-Es que dolio mucho! Waaa!

Que llorica... Ella se acerco a donde estabamos nosotros 3.

-Que haces aca? Me has seguido?-Le dije tratando de sonar frio.

-Ya quisieras.

-Que?-Le dije arqueando un poco la ceja.

-Mis amigas me propusieron seguirte y ser tu amiga a cambio de unas 50 sucias rupias.

-Y no aceptastes?-Pregunte. Ya que todo el mundo haces cosas aunque sea por 50 rupias.

-No. Si soy amiga de alguien es porque quiero y no por dinero. Y esta mañana cuando te lo dije, lo decia bien enserio.-Me dijo un poco seria.

Vaya, eso fue lo mas inteligente que escuche en mi vida, y lo mas inteligente que alguien tan torpe como ella diria.

-Si no te has dado cuenta, es tu primer dia aqui y todos te toman por un antipatico, un chico frio y alguien con problemas. Por que no te has juntado con alguien?

-Tu no sabes las razones.-Le dije un poco serio.-Tu ni nadie. Y si soy a si sera por alguna razon. Y no, yo no tengo problemas ni nada por el estilo.

-Yo.. Lo siento...

Creo que e sido un poco duro con ella..

-Hermano.. Aun no tienes amigos?..-Me pregunto Aryll.

-No.-Le dije sonriendole.

Vi que la chica rubia de esta mañana se sorprendio un poco al verme sonreir.

-Entonces Cremia, Malon e Ilia no se lo tomaran bien! Esto sera una catastrofe! Sera el fin del mundo!-Grito Aryll mientras corria en circulos como loca.

-El fin del mundo!-Grito tambien Romani. Estaba claro, Aryll se busco una amiga igual de loca como ella.

Cuando me di la vuelta para ver donde estaba la chica no la vi. Supuse que se fue con sus amigas a cotillear o algo a si.

* * *

_**Jojojo owo Como creen que me quedo? :'D?! Espero que me salga bien este fanfic uvu Pero no se preocupen, continuare con los otros 3!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holi! :'D! Nos volvemos a ver! Pues vengo aqui con el segundo capitulo c: Y lamento las faltas de ortografia, pero es por la misma causa que dije en el capitulo anterior.  
**_

* * *

Capitulo 2.

Lo vi sonreir. Su sonrisa era... No tengo palabras para describirla.. Pero ahora la cosa es, se lo cuento a Lana y Saria? Asi acabarian los rumores de que es antipatico y frio, pero, el quiere seguir asi, y yo no puedo cambiar eso, pero lo que si puedo intentar es ser su amiga!

-Hey Zel! En que tanto piensas?-Pregunto Lana.

-Eh.. Yo.. En nada!

-Zel, cariño, sabes que se te da mal mentir.-Dijo Saria.

-Estaba pensando en el porque de lo torpe que soy.

-Cariño.-Dijo Saria.-No hay explicacion para tu torpeza.

-Muchas gracias..-Respondi yo en un susurro.

Les estaba mintiendo y me dicen eso asi en la cara! Las odio con cariño! Aunque no se como se come eso la verdad..

* * *

-Liiiink!

-Hola Aryll!-Le respondi con una sonrisa.-Como te fue en tu primer dia?

-Muy bien! Hize un monton de amigos nuevos!

-Me alegro mucho.-Le dije sonriendole nuevamente.

-Tengo hambre... Que crees que haya de comer en la casa?

-Pues la verdad que no lo se, pero nunca lo descubriremos si no llegamos a casa!

-Y a que esperas?! Corre Link, corre!-Grito Aryll como loca mientras me jalaba del brazo.

-Jajaja! Ya voy espera!-Dije mientras la seguia.

* * *

Estaba sentada enfrente de mi balcon, viendo el balcon de los vecinos ya que veia que en aquella habitacion habian mas cosas que de costumbre.

Ambos balcones estan a menos de un metro de distancia, lo que antes me daba ventaja para hablar con las vecinas cuando no nos dejaban salir de nuestras respectivas casas.

Me sente en el barandal del balcon, suspire y mire al cielo preguntandome como conseguiria que el fuese mi amigo.

No queria que el fuese mi amigo por la fuerza, asi que segui pensando, pero no se me ocurria nada.

Con esa sonrisa.. Pude notar que no era el chico que todos creen que es, pero, por que me dijo que no queria tener amigos?

* * *

_-Vroom vroom.-Decia un niño pequeño mientras jugaba con un carro de juguete y hacia el ruido de un motor._

Una pequeña niña empezo a llorar y este niño fue a donde estaba ella.

-No llores Aryll!-Le decia el niño con una sonrisa. Pero a pesar de eso, la niña seguia llorando.

El niño ya no sabia que hacer. Hasta que encontro una muñeca en el suelo y se la dio a la bebe de mas de un año.

-Aryll! No llores! Juguemos juntas!-Decia el pequeño mientras movia a la muñeca, como si esta fuese de verdad. La bebe, cogio la muñeca y la abrazo encantada, a lo cual el sonrio.

Una mujer, joven, de unos 27 años estaba contemplando la escena encantada. Siempre quiso que su hijo se portase como un hermano mayor con su nueva hermanita, y este hizo lo que se le decia.

Pero ese dia, alguien toco la puerta.

-Ya voy!-Grito la mujer mientras abria.-Oh! Hola! Eres tu!-Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le abria la puerta a la dueña de una tienda de ropa a la que ella iba.

-Nesecitamos hablar..

-Que ocurre?

-Tu marido.. Yo..

-Dimelo.. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi..

-Tu marido nos estafo a mi marido y a mi.

-Que quieres decir?

El pequeño niño de tan solo siete años, cogio a su hermana en brazos y la puso en el suelo de alfombra a jugar con el.

-Nos dijo, que mientras mas dinero le dabamos nos aria publicidad y.. Nada paso.

-No fueron mas clientes?

-No! Veras.. El nos a estado estafando a algunas y nos a quitado ya mas de 10 mil rupias..

-...-La madre de los niños no se creia nada.

El pequeño niño miraba como su padre iba dirijiendose hasta ambas mujeres, preguntandose que hacia aquella en su casa.

Me desperte y vi el despertador, faltaba unos minutos para que este sonase, pero me dio igual y fui sin que nadie notase mi presencia al baño.

-Vaya Link, parece que te has despertado temprano.

Trague un poco de saliba al escuchar quien era. Era el padre de Malon, Cremia e Ilia..

-Hola señor...

-Ya te e dicho que puedes llamarme papa si gustas, hijo.

-Lo siento.. Es por la costumbre..-Conteste un poco nervioso. A lo que el hombre solo se limito a respirar.

-Es una pena que tu y tu hermana se vayan en unos pocos meses. Si te soy sincero, me caen bien y me gustaria que formasen parte de la familia.

No es la primera vez que nos lo dicen. Pero, para que nos dejen adoptar, tendriamos que renunciar a ser hijos de nuestro padre, y e decidido que hasta que no pase algo que me haga cambiar de idea, Aryll y yo no renunciaremos a eso. Por si preguntan el porque tomo una decision asi para Aryll, es porque ya que soy el mayor, tengo que decidir cosas por ambos, lo cual no es nada facil por si lo preguntan.

-Pero no les forsariamos nunca a renunciar a su padre. Pero tengan en mente, que siempre seremos una familia para ustedes.

Me limite a solo sonreir. Es lo mejor que se puede hacer cuando te dicen esas cosas.

-Pero hijo, es fin de semana. Por que has despertado tan temprano?

Me lleve mi mano a la cabeza, olvidandome que hoy era fin de semana.

-Sera mejor que vuelvas a la cama, debes descansar mas.

-No puedo señor..

-Por?

-He vuelto a tener una pesadilla de aquel dia, y prefiero no dormir mas por ahora.

-Tanto te atormenta esa pesadilla?

-Si.. Es como, si volviese a presenciar todo eso cuando era solo un niño..

-Debe de ser muy duro.. Y encima soportar esa carga por tu hermana..

-Le prometi a mi madre, que siempre cuidaria de mi hermana, y eso he hecho..

El hombre solo me sonrio, y volvio a desayunar. Es que el tiene que trabajar los sabados tambien.

Fui a mi habitacion, coloque la ropa en mi cama y fui al balcon. Pude ver que este estaba demasiado cerca del de la casa vecina. Estaba tan cerca que uno podria saltar desde alli y llegar a esa casa.

* * *

Maldito calor! Como quieren que una linda chica como yo duerma tranquila?! Aaaah! Ya no aguanto mas! Despertare temprano un dia en el que no hay clases... Que alguien se apiade de mi alma!

Fui al balcon, con los ojos entre cerrados y pude ver que alguien estaba alli, lo cual me hizo abrirlos un poco mas, y como si fuera obvio frotarmelos un poco.

-Oh, eres tu.-Dijo alguien muy serio, al cual pude notar como Link.

-Link! Que alegria me da verte!-Dije gritando un poco y sonriendo.

-Callate, no ves que despertaras a la gente?

-Lo siento.. Espera un momento.. Que haces en casa de Malon, Cremia e Ilia?

-Vivo aqui.

-Por que? Que yo sepa tu y tu hermana no son familiares de ellas ni nada por el estilo.

-No te has enterado lo que dije ayer, cierto?

-No, lo siento. Estaba mirando la ventana un poco distraida.

-Mi hermana y yo estamos en una familia de acogida. Viviremos aqui temporalmente.

* * *

Pero para que se lo dije?... La verdad es que hay veces no se nada..

-Oh.. Lo siento.. No lo sabia..-Dijo ella tartamudeando un poco.

-No importa.-Dije mientras suspiraba.

-Oye.. Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

-Ya te he dicho que no busco amigos.

-Por que? Se que no es mi asunto, pero, me gustaria saber el porque.

-Estare aqui.. Unos 6 meses aproximadamente, y no me gustaria encariñarme con alguien para luego decirle adios.

-Ya te has despedido de alguien a quien querias mucho, verdad?

-Si..-Dije mientras miraba al pequeño jardin que estaba debajo de mi balcon.

-Se que no soy nadie, y apenas nos conocemos y sabemos el nombre del otro.-Dijo tomando un respiro.-Me gustaria ser tu amiga, aunque sea por ese corto periodo de tiempo.

-No, por favor.

Esto esta empezando a ser un poco raro.. Normalmente soy frio con la gente y estos dejan de estar detras de mi, pero, con ella es totalmente diferente. Como si una parte de mi dice "se todavia mas directo y frio con ella" y otra parte dice "no lo hagas, ella no se lo merece".

-Oye.. Ayer cuando vi que le sonreistes a tu hermana..

-Que? Se lo contastes a tus amigas y empezastes a cotillear?-Dije tratando de sonar antipatico.

-No! Yo no soy de esas! Es mas, me lo callare.

Eso si me que extraño un poco.

-Por? Es decir, asi los rumores acabaran, no querias eso?

-Si pero, tu desicion es ser asi con la gente, y tal vez te enfadarias conmigo si hacia eso..

-Realmente, eso fue lo mas inteligente que alguien tan torpe como tu haya podido hacer.-Dije mientras miraba el cielo.

-Oye! Que yo no soy tan torpe!-Dijo tiernamente, lo cual me hizo sentir un poco raro..

-Yo.. Quise decir...-Y genial! Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y no podia hacer otra cosa que verla!

* * *

Waaa! Es la primera vez que un chico tan lindo me mira a los ojos! Waaa que hago?! Tiene unos hermosos ojos, como dije antes.. Creo que me sonroje un poco..

* * *

Nos quedamos viendo un rato mas hasta que, decidi reaccionar.

Mire hacia el suelo, camine hasta la habitacion y cerre la puerta. Dejandola totalmente sola a ella.

* * *

Se fue.. Jooo! Y yo que queria hablar con el! Me di la vuelta para ir a mi cama y hacer el vago un rato mas, pero, la puerta estaba cerrada y me golpee mi linda carita... Waaa! Eso dolio!

* * *

Se le escucha desde aqui adentro.. Diosas, que torpe es.

* * *

Trate de abrir la puerta, pero luego recorde que esta solo se abria de adentro.

Mierda.

-IMPAAA ABRE LA PUERTA! ME HE QUEDADO AFUERAAA! IMPAAAA!

* * *

Vi que Aryll estaba empezando a despertar por los gritos de Zelda. Por lo cual suspire y volvi al balcon un rato.

-Deja de gritar tanto.

-Eh?-Dijo ella mientras me miraba y se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Llorona.

-Pareces una loca!

-Waaa! Que malo eres Link!-Dijo llorando todavia mas, acercandose mas a mi balcon y queriendome pegarme. A lo cual solo me hize para atras, pero ella estaba a punto de caerse.-Waaa!

Odio ser tan buena persona con ella. Si, la ayude un poco para que no se cayese.

-Y luego quieres que no te llame torpe.

-Gracias..-Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y sonreia. A lo cual respondi marchandome del balcon.

* * *

_**TuT no me gusto mucho como me quedo.. Pero es que tenia muchas ganas de subirlo ya TuT. Si no les gusto lo eliminare y subire otro mejor TuT.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Después de tardar mil años, he vuelto mundo cruel! :'D, podéis matarme todo lo que queráis c:  
**_

* * *

Capitulo 3.

-He tu, miserable.-Se escuchó como la voz de uno de los guardias de celda estaba hablando.-Tus hijos.

El hombre de unos treinta y supongo que más años se levantó de su cama y dejó que le pusiesen las esposas. Caminó hasta las cabinas, donde todos los presos hablaban con sus familiares, amigos, conocidos ect. Se sentó y cogió el teléfono.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños papá!-Gritaron el chico y la niña.

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Link nunca perdonaría a su padre por lo que hizo, pero, tenía que pensar en Aryll. Ser hermano mayor que cuida de su hermana no es nada fácil y menos si tu padre esta en la cárcel y tu madre muerta. Aryll merecía ver a su padre aunque él no lo perdonara, pero de todos modos, era su padre y le cuidó, lo mucho que un psicópata pueda cuidar a sus hijos..

-¿Y como van las clases chicos?-Preguntó el hombre con un poco de interés.

-¡Tengo muchos amigos papá!-Grito la niña por el teléfono.

-Me alegro mucho Aryll, ¿y tu Link?

Link cogió el teléfono y se puso a hablar con su padre.

-Como siempre, solo.-Contestó.

El hombre mostró cierta pena porque su hijo estuviese solo.

Aryll le arrebató el teléfono a su hermano mayor y dijo.

-¡Pero hay una chica que se empeña en estar con Link! ¡Y es muy linda! ¡Y antes de salir de casa Link se puso rojo cuando la vio!-Gritaba Aryll toda contenta por el maldito teléfono.

-¡Callate Aryll!-Decía Link mientras le quitaba el teléfono a su hermana todo rojo.

El hombre solo sonrió. Tenía que ingenearselas para salir de allí como fuese, ¿pero como?

_-Quieres ver a tus hijos crecer y reír, ¿no?_

_-¿Quien eres?_

_-La misma voz que te dijo que matases a tus padres con 13 años. La misma voz que te dijo que matases a tu mejor amigo con 15 años. La misma voz que te dijo que matases a tu novia con 17 años. Y la misma voz que te dijo que matases a tu mujer._

_-¡Por tu maldita culpa es todo esto! ¡Vete al infierno!_

_-¿Como te sentistés la primera vez que matastes?_

_El hombre soltó una carcajada que no solo se escuchó en su maldita cabeza._

_-Se sintió muy bien la verdad._

_-Exacto, y una vez que empesastez no podías parar del gusto._

_-Una vez que matas a alguien, no puedes poner marcha atrás._

_-Ellos solo te traicionaron._

_-Pero mi mujer.._

_-Te iba a quitar a tus hijos, los más importante para ti. Ella solo te nesecitaba para sentirse segura, tu eras el dominante._

_-Si..-Dijo de nuevo soltando esas maniáticas carcajadas de mierda._

¡Llevenseló de aquí!-Ordenó una voz, una parecida a un guardia de celda superior.-¡Esta chiflado!

Aryll y Link estaban un poco asustados por el comportamiento tan extraño que tomó su padre en ese momento, Link sabía que su padre estaba loco, pero nunca lo demostró delante de él o de ellos.

* * *

Zelda estaba en el centro comercial buscando un nuevo abrigo para el invierno, no le gustaba tener un montón porque luego cuando guardase los abrigos en verano no tendría espacio para guardarlos, aparte con uno era mas que suficiente según Impa y por las normal del colegio no podía llevar uno que no fuese blanco o un tono grisáceo.

Se puso los brazos al rededor de si misma, como queriendo darse un abrazo por todo el frío que hacía. Vio la gente a su alrededor, parejas abrazándose o besándose, familias riendo juntas, jóvenes fumando.. Odiaba la última, pero tampoco es que iban a tomar en cuenta su opinión, la gente solo la ignoraba y así tenía que seguir siendo.

Entró a una cafetería a comprar chocolate caliente. La cafetería no estaba tan llena así que no tardó en comprar el chocolate y buscar asiento, aunque pudo ver en una mesa a dos rubios muy familiares, demasiado diría yo..

Link y Aryll estaban sentados en una mesa tomando chocolate caliente también. Link estaba un poco decepcionado porque Aryll hubiera tenido que ver esa faceta de su padre, los psiquiátricos y los policías le decían que su padre estaba peor que una puta cabra, pero no sabía cuanto era su nivel de locura y que era lo peor que le pasase por la cabeza. Él solo quería tener una vida normal con su hermanita, pero ya está, no se puede tener una vida normal siendo huérfano, tu padre un asesino en serie o como solían llamarle "El Asesino de Hyrule", estando en casas de acogida, cambiándote de colegio cada dos por tres, teniendo que comportarte y tomar decisiones como un adulto con unos diez años y no tener ni un puto amigo solo por no querer despedirte y que te olviden como si fueses una mierda.

Pero, a pesar de que su vida era una mierda, le gustaba ver a Aryll sonreír. Era solo una niña y aunque parezca doloroso o peor, le gustaba soportar el dolor él solo y ver a Aryll con una sonrisa, era lo mejor para él.

-Link, ¿no es esa Zelda?

-Si..-Link intentó hacer una cara de pocos amigos, pero en el fondo le gustó haberse encontrado con ella.

-Hola Link, hola Aryll.-Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa.-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

-Si quieres..-Dijo Link.

Zelda tomó asiento y le dio un sorbo a su chocolate caliente, el cual casi le achicharra la lengua.

-¡Ahg! ¡Que caliente!-Dijo Zelda mientras ponía el chocolate en la mesa.

-Tampoco debe de estar tan caliente..-Dijo el rubio, el cual le dio un sorbo a su chocolate y también se achicharró la lengua.-¡Joder como quema!

Aryll fue la única que parecía tener cerebro ya que fue a coger tres pajillas y se le entregó una a Link y a Zelda.

-Muchas gracias Aryll.-Le dijo Zelda mientras cogía una pajilla.

Link estaba con una servilleta en la lengua porque se achicharró, cogió la pajilla y se dispuso a hablar con la servilleta todavía en la lengua.

-Gadia cada de mocoh.

-No hay de que hobbit.-Respondió la pequeña con una risa por lo cual Link sonrió un poco.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

-¡Joder Ilia!-Gritó Cremia desde el baño.

-¡Tápate joder!-Grito Ilia también desde el baño.

Aryll estaba en su cuarto jugando con sus muñecas, bajó un momento a ver porque habían tantos gritos y cuando llegó al baño vio a Cremia peleándose con Ilia para que le diese una toalla.

-Ehm...

-¡Mira lo que has hecho Ilia! ¡Vas a has traumado a Aryll!

-¡Oh! ¡Pero si eras tu la que llevaba mal puesta la toalla desde un principio!

-¡Al menos no me paso viendo a un chico mientras se esta vistiendo!-Rápidamente cerró la boca.-Quiero decir..

-¿Eres consiente de que lo has dicho delante de su hermana, gilipollas?

-Es una niña.. No creo que sepa de lo que hablamos..

-Jódete Cremia.-Dijo Ilia mientras se marchaba.

-La he cagado..-Cremia miró a Aryll.-¿Entendistes algo de lo que dijimos?

Aryll negó con la cabeza.

-Bien..-Cremia cogió su ropa y salio del baño.

Aryll vio que la puerta se estaba abriendo y entraron Malon y Link.

Link llevaba como 10 bolsas del supermercado encima, mientras que Malon iba hablando por teléfono y sin prestarle atención a Link.

-¡Lo sé! ¿Y sabes que? ¡Se tiró al Johnny! Y yo como que, ¡Tía que guarra eres! ¡Jajajaja!

-¿Por qué gritas tanto?-Preguntó Link un poco molesto porque llevaba escuchando la misma conversación toda la mañana.

-Agh, te llamo luego tía que el idiota este no me deja hablar, ¡besos!.-Malon apagó el movil.-Escúchame niñato, yo grito si me da la regalada gana, ¿entiendes?

-Aunque sea haz el mínimo esfuerzo de ayudarme con la compra.-Dijo Link todavía más molesto.

-No. Ya que vives de gratis aquí al menos ayuda.-Movió su pelo y se fue en plan pijo a su habitación.

Link estaba a punto de tirarle las cosas en la cabeza y mandarla a tomar por culo, pero vio a Aryll allí y se calmó un poco.

-Yo sé que te animará.-Dijo Aryll. Cogió un teléfono y se lo dio a Link.-Llámala, a lo mejor le hace ilusión.-Dijo Aryll sonriendo.

-Aryll, no voy a llamar a Zelda.-Dijo suspirando.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Por qué no!?

-Mejor que nadie sabes que no me gusta ser amigo de alguien y luego despedirme. Simplemente no me gusta y seguirá así.

Aryll le sacó la lengua y se fue arriba a jugar con sus muñecas.

Link también fue arriba al balcón, cogió un libro de Harry Potter que había por allí y se sentó en el suelo del balcón leyendo tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto con Zelda, ella estaba también en el balcón leyendo Bajo la Misma estrella, no tardó en darse cuenta de que Link estaba allí.

-Hey.-Dijo ella llamando la atención del chico.

-Hey.-Dijo el chico dejando el libro en el suelo.

-¿Ya has conocido las verdaderas facetas de las tres?-Preguntó Zelda.

-Solo la de Malon. Joder tío, parecía muy choni y solo hacía más que enojarme. ¿Las otras dos también son así?

-No del todo.-Dijo Zelda acostándose en el suelo con la cabeza arriba mientras miraba el techo.-Ilia es como decirlo.. Algunas veces se comporta como una zorra. Siempre le roba los novios a las demás, exige que siempre sea ella primero, le gusta ver a los chicos y si te soy sincera, creo que se a liado con casi todos los de su clase.

-Que puta..-Dijo Link asombrado mientras se acostaba en el suelo igual que la chica.-¿Y Cremia?

-Cremia es la más normal de todas, ya no me hablo con ella pero no es ni choni ni una zorra, puedes confiar en ella.

Link cerró los ojos un momento.

-¿Como sabes tanto de ellas?

Zelda dio media vuelta haciendo que su cara mirase al balcón de Link.

-Aparte de que son mis vecinas, podemos decir que antes era amigas de ellas.

-¿Antes?-Preguntó Link sentándose al estilo indio viendo a Zelda.

-Si, bueno. Hace unos años Malon empezó a insultar a las chicas, burlase de los de más y ser choni, bueno dejó de caerme bien y se burlaba de mi.-Se cogió un mechón del pelo y se hizo una mini-trenza.-Hace dos años Ilia empezó a ser así, siempre coqueteaba con los chicos, se morreaba con todos e incluso se acostó con un chico que me gustaba..-Dijo Zelda mirando el suelo tristemente.

-...-Link no dijo nada.

-Bueno, tampoco es que me importarse.-Sonrió y siguió contando.-Y a pesar de que Cremia es la normal y la mejor, cuando dejé de hablarle a sus hermanas ella dejó de hablarme a mi, no sé si se acuerde todavía de mi aunque sea su vecina.

-¿Puedo decirte algo?-Preguntó Link.

-Por supuesto.

-Eres la chica que mejor me cae.

Zelda no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco.

-Y supongo.. No se.. A lo mejor..-Link se trababa un montón.

-¿Supones que?

-A lo mejor.. Ya sabes.. Podríamos llevarnos bien..

Zelda iba a explotar de alegría.

-¿¡Lo dices en serio?!

-Si.. Bueno, que si no quieres..

-¿¡Bromeas?! ¡Es fantástico!

-Tampoco te ilusiones tanto, no quiero encariñarme mucho contigo.

-Vamos, tampoco es como te vaya a olvidar.

Link suspiró tristemente.

-No te creas..

-¿Por qué?..

-Es siempre lo mismo, me dicen que nunca se olvidarán de mi, de nuestra amistad y todo eso pero a las semanas ni se acuerdan de quien soy o quien era..

-Entonces por eso es que estas solo.. No quieres que no te olviden así que por eso no te juntas con nadie..

-Vaya, pareces ser la primera que lo entiende aparte de Aryll.-Dijo Link mientras reía.-No eres tan tonta como pensaba.

-¡Oye! ¡De tonta no tengo ni un pelo!-Zelda hizo un leve puchero y miro enojada a otro lado.

-Habló la que casi se cae del balcón de no ser por mi.-Link arqueó un poco la ceja.

-Ya bueno.. Hay veces soy un poco torpe..-Dijo Zelda jugando con sus dedos.-¡Pero soy igual de torpe que tu eres de antipático!

Link no pudo evitar sonreír un poco a pesar de que odiaba que le llamasen antipático.

-Ya bueno, supongo que somos así..-Recostó su espalda en el barandal y suspiró pensando un poco.

Era ya primero de diciembre. Faltaba poco para Navidad y año nuevo.

* * *

¡_**¡Lamento la demora! No tenía mi propia portátil así que actualizar se me era imposible, ¡al fin lo he conseguido! Estoy planeando un super capítulo para Navidad y Año Nuevo así que esperenlo por el amor a Nayru!**_

_**Nos leemos pronto y hasta la próxima actualización!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_¡Feliz Navidad y año nuevo a todos! ¡Les dejo el super capítulo_ especial!**

* * *

Capítulo 5.

Link salía algunas veces con Zelda, y cuando Zelda se ponía muy pesada le tocaba salir con ella y Lana y Saria. Tampoco le molestaba salir con ella, aunque prefería algunas veces estar solo, con Zelda se sentía diferente, como si con ella fuese otra persona como había sido siempre con todos lo que intentaron ser sus amigos, la quería un poco y era extraño, nunca había sentido algo así por nadie.

Link se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, estaba desde hace media hora en ese centro comercial y todavía no sabía que comprarle a Aryll por Navidad.

-¡Hey Link!-Gritó Zelda, Link solo movió la mano y suspiró.

-¿Qué le podrías regalar a tu hermana pequeña?-Preguntó el chico viendo las muñecas en el escaparate.

-¿Qué le gusta a ella?

Link la miró con cara de "¿Acaso crees que tengo puta idea de lo que hacen las niñas a su edad?"

-Tienes razón, fue tonto preguntar.-Zelda cerró los ojos y se dispuso a pensar.

-¿Qué hacías tu a su edad?

Zelda se sobresaltó un poco, la verdad nunca lo pensó.

-Supongo que escuchar música, jugar con mis muñecas, disfrazarme, no sé, lo típico que haría una chica, aunque también hay que pensar que los niños de ahora han cambiado mucho..

-¡Eso es! ¡La música!-Link cogió a Zelda del brazo y la arrastró a una tienda que se llamaba "Musique".

Link entró en la tienda y buscó una guitarra acústica perfecta para Aryll, no era tan grande para ella, era celeste y tenía flores hawaianas pintadas, sabía que era el regalo perfecto para ella. Buscó a la dependienta y le avisó.

-Disculpe, me gustaría llevarme esta.-Dijo señalando la guitarra.

-Déjeme prepararla.-La dependienta sonrió y se fue al almacén.

Zelda llegó y vio como Link mira embobado la guitarra con una sonrisa.

-¿Una guitarra?-Preguntó Zelda viéndola.

-Todo empezó hace unos años.-Dijo Link mirando hacia la chica.-Hubo un momento en el que perdí la cabeza, pasó algo que deseo que nunca haya pasado.-Dijo Link cortándose un poco.-No tenía ni puñetera idea de donde estaba Aryll así que la busqué por toda la ciudad hasta que fui al viejo conservatorio de música de la ciudad, y allí-Link sonrió viendo de nuevo la guitarra.-la vi, estaba tocando la guitarra y para ser su primera vez lo estaba haciendo genial. La guitarra era muy grande para ella, aun así me encantó verla tocar la guitarra y por lo que vi sé que ella lo adoró.

Zelda no sabía que Link podía llegar a ser así, pero, ¿momento en el que perdió la cabeza? Mejor no preguntar.

-¿Y a ti te gusta la música?-Preguntó Zelda.

Link fue al área de electrófonos y buscó una guitarra, encontró una y se le pusieron los ojos como estrellas. Fue y la cogió, era una Epiphone Les Paul, una de las mejores y más caras guitarras eléctricas.

Cogió la guitarra, se quedó pensando unos segundos y luego tocó la canción que mejor se sabía. _River Flows In You _de _Yiurma. _Era su canción preferida, o al menos la que mejor le salía y de alguna manera le encantaba. (**_Recomiendo continuar leyendo pero con la canción con este cover c: watch?v=5fw_5-FKX2M)_**

Zelda quedó asombrada, parecía que era bueno no, lo siguiente. ¡Era increíble! Pero no solo ella estaba boquiabierta, todos los clientes, dependientes, personas que estaban fuera de la tienda, un millón de personas lo estaban viendo tocar, era genial y Zelda no pudo evitar ruborizarse más de lo que estaba, sabía lo que empezaba a sentir por el chico más quería creer que estaba equivocada.

Una vez Link terminó todos le aplaudieron y él siguió como si nada, todos los que estaban una vez allí se fueron de nuevo a retomar sus deberes o lo que una vez estaban haciendo, la gente no paraban de mirarlo sorprendido.

Link tenía en sus manos todavía la guitarra, era simplemente asombrosa, hacia años que no volvía a tocar la guitarra eléctrica, pero quería no recordar aquellos oscuros tiempos que vivió y sobre todo hizo sufrir a Aryll en ese entonces.

La dependienta vino con la guitarra acústica ya en mano y se la entregó a Link.

-¿Desea llevarse esa Epiphone Les Paul, joven?

-¿Eh?-Dijo Link mirándola, al darse cuenta de que todavía tenía la guitarra en la mano la dejó en una mesa.-No, solo la acústica.

-Son trescientas cincuenta rupias.

Link cogió su monedero y le entregó a la dependienta la cantidad exacta de rupias, luego siguió dando un paseo con Zelda.

-¿Por qué no la comprastes?-Dijo Zelda confundida.

-¿De que hablas?-Preguntó arqueando la ceja.

-Estabas fascinado con esa guitarra, y no puedes negarlo porque te vi.-Zelda se paró justo enfrente de él.-¿Por qué?..

Link suspiró.

-Aunque la hubiese querido tanto como dices, no me hubiese ajustado el dinero.-Mentira, tenía dinero de sobra.

Zelda hizo un leve puchero, sabía que en el fondo Link estaba mintiendo, pero si seguía preguntando lo iba a sacar de sus casillas y prefería no hacer eso.

Pasaron por unas cuantas tiendas de ropa hasta que pasaron por una y Zelda se fijó en un hermoso vestido.

Salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo a verlo al escaparate. Era hermoso. Era un vestido que no llegaba muy arriba de las rodillas, era blanco con amarillo y tenía grabada la Trifuerza en la parte baja, era perfecto para Navidad o Año Nuevo, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía comprarlo porque no andaba dinero encima.

-Bueno, supongo que para la próxima.-Dijo suspirando, volteó a su derecha y luego a su izquierda preguntando donde podría estar Link hasta que le vio salir de la tienda mientras le entregaba el vestido.

-Ten.

-¿Por qué?..

-Consideralo mi regalo de Navidad.-Dijo el sonriendo levemente como solía hacerlo.

Zelda miró la talla del vestido.

-¿Como sabías mi talla?..-Preguntó un poco intrigada.

-Fue fácil.-Dijo serio como siempre.-Solo tuve que tener en cuenta tu estatura y como eres de cuerpo.

Zelda se cruzó de brazos un poco molesta.

-¿Querías el vestido ese o no?-Preguntó Link todavía más molesto que ella.

-Bueno, supongo que te tengo que decir gracias.

-Si si, de nada a ti también.-Link siguió caminando como si nada a la salida, aunque un poco ruborizado por lo que acababa de hacer, comprarle un regalo a la chica.

Zelda solo rió y le siguió, mientras tropezaba con cada roca que había en el camino.

* * *

Ambos ya estaban en sus respectivas casas, Link le dio a Zelda la guitarra para que ella la guardase.

Entró un poco cansado, lo único que quería era acostarse en la cama y dormir hasta la semana que viene, pero no pudo ser, encontró a Malon enojada enfrente de él.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Link serio.

-¡Qué me pidas disculpas! ¡Osea, yo soy quien manda aquí y se hace lo que yo digo!

-Mira, te voy a dar un consejo.-Se acercó un poco más a ella.-Piérdete de mi vista, mocosa.

-¡Se lo diré a mi madre!

Link solo caminó hasta su cuarto, pero pasó por el cuarto de Ilia y vio una guitarra. Se acercó sin que le viesen y la cogió, poniéndose a tocar Payphone de Maroon 5 (_**Recomiendo ver este cover de aquí en adelante c:**_** watch?v=5LNTXE9e5ok)**, Ilia que pasó por el cuarto se sorprendió al ver a Link tocando la guitarra, y más una de sus canciones favoritas, se quedó afuera asomando un poco la cabeza por la puerta.

Link algunas veces tarareaba la canción o le salía por cantar una pequeña parte.

-_I've wasted my nights, You turned out the lights Now I'm paralyzed. Still stuck in that time When we called it love But even the sun sets in paradise.-_Dejó de tocar cuando se dio cuenta de que Ilia estaba observándolo.-Hola..

-Hola..-Ilia entró al cuarto y se sentó a su lado en el suelo.-No sabía que tocabas la guitarra.

-Es algo que no me gusta mucho recordar.-Dijo Link mirando la guitarra.

-¿Podrías tocar la canción?-Preguntó en tono coqueto.

Link arqueó la ceja, recordaba lo que le había dicho Zelda, pero aun así le tocó la canción.

-_If "Happy Ever After" did exist, I would still be holding you like this All those fairy tales are full of shit One more fucking love song, I'll be sick. Now I'm at a payphone._

Ilia se sorprendió, no se esperaba que Link fuese así, siempre se lo imaginó un chico problemático pero él era diferente de todos los chicos que había conocido y con los que había estado, iba a ser que Link fuese suyo aunque le costase la vida.

Se sentó enfrente de Link acercándose peligrosamente a él.

-Dime Link, ¿te gusta alguien de aquí?

Link nervioso miró hacia otro lado.

-No sé, pero si me disculpas tengo que irme de aquí.-Se levantó y se fue corriendo a su cuarto, dejando a Ilia molesta.

* * *

-No sé Lana, necesito ayuda..-Decía Zelda hablando por el celular.

-_Cariño, ya sabes que me encanta ayudarte y todo, ¡pero tienes que recordar que nunca he estado con alguien!-_Lana suspiró.-_Mejor te paso a Saria, ella sabe más del tema que yo._

Zelda esperó unos segundos hasta que el escuchó ya voz de Saria.

-_Dime, ¿que ocurre?.-_Preguntó Saria.

-Creo.., no, me he enamorado de Link.-Dijo Zelda un poco triste.

_-¿¡Qué te has enamorado del problemático?! Zelda, ¿¡sabes en qué lió te has metido?! ¡Zelda contéstame!_

Zelda colgó el celular cuando vio a Link acercarse.

-Hey.-Dijo Zelda sonriendo.

-Hey.-Dijo Link.-Sabes, creo que Ilia ha coqueteado conmigo.-Dijo poniendo cara de asco.

Zelda soltó una risa.

Link sonrió un poco, al darse cuenta de eso se volvió a poner serio y se sentó en el barandal de su balcón.

-Te vas a caer.-Dijo Zelda cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh vamos, si me llego a resbalar caería de picado en el barandal de tu balcón, además, no soy tan torpe como tu.

Zelda rió otra vez y siguieron hablando.

* * *

_24 de Diciembre, Noche de las Diosas._

En Hyrule, la Navidad era conocida como "Día del héroe". Era el día en el que recordaban que hacía muchos siglos un héroe los salvó de la destrucción, y la noche de Las Diosas era la noche antes de eso. La gente en esas fechas la pasaban en familia, intercambiando regalos, cantando canciones que dicen que el héroe usó en su aventura, en otras palabras, era un día para pasarlo en familia.

Claro, si es que tenías.

-Oye Link, ¿que haremos esta Navidad?

Link se fue de la habitación un momento y fue donde la madre de Ilia y las demás.

-¿Me llamó para algo?-Preguntó Link.

-Ah si.-La mujer dejó su maquillaje en su tocador.-Me gustaría que te fueses a algún sitio con Aryll y no volviesen hasta mañana, verás, viene la familia y no quiero que vean que acogemos a niños necesitados.

-No se preocupe, planeaba hacer eso en un principio.-Link se fue de nuevo al cuarto.

Aryll estaba terminando de vestirse, se había puesto un vestido celeste con unas flores hawaianas y medias blancas con zapatos charol negros, se puso un chaquetón color azul y estaba en frente de la puerta con el chaquetón de Link en la mano.

-¡Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya!-Dijo Aryll. Link sonrió, se puso el chaquetón y salió con su hermana de la casa.

* * *

En la calle hacía mucho frio. Link y Aryll fueron a la plaza mayor de la ciudad. Había un poco de nieve y Aryll correteaba mientras Link le seguía. Se sentía muy mal por no poder ir a un sitio a cenar con ella o poder estar en casa con ella mientras comían con sus padres al lado de una chimenea, se sentía mal porque ella nunca sabría que era sentir eso, nunca sabría que era estar la noche de las Diosas comiendo en familia y el Día del héroe abriendo regalos en familia. Ella era lo único que tenía, su única familia y quería que ella tuviese una vida como la que él nunca tuvo y siempre deseó.

Ya un poco cansado se sentó en una banca mientras veía a Aryll correr al rededor de la estatua del héroe con la Trifuerza en mano.

-_"¿Qué haremos esta noche?"_-Preguntó Link.-_No tengo dinero como para ir a un restaurante, aparte de que muchos acaban de cerrar, y no podemos ir a casa porque no nos quieren ni ver."_-Suspiró y vio como Aryll se acercaba.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora Link?-Dijo Aryll mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Link se puso triste y parecía como que iba a soltar unas lágrimas.

-Perdona pero, no tengo dinero para llevarte a comer..

Aryll sonrió.

-¡No importa! ¿Sabes por qué?

Link solo la miraba.

-¡Porque estamos juntos y siempre seremos hermanos!-Link la abrazó hasta que Aryll se soltó.-¡Mira! ¡Es Zelda!

En efecto, era Zelda. Zelda llevaba el pelo liso y no ondulado como siempre, llevaba un flequillo que le cubría un poco el ojo izquierdo y unas pinzas color dorado en ese mismo, también llevaba el vestido que le había regalado Link hace unos días con unas medias blancas y zapatos blancos charol, llevaba unos guantes de lana blancos y una bufanda blanca igual. Estaba tarareando un villancico, también conocidos como canción del héroe, era la "Nana de Zelda", desde pequeña le encantaba esa canción e Impa se la cantaba para dormir.

-¡Zelda!-Gritaba Aryll mientras se acercaba a la chica.

Zelda se dio la vuelta se encontró a Aryll corriendo hacia ella y a Link unos pasos detrás de la pequeña. Se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura de la pequeña.

-¡Hola!-Dijo Zelda sonriendo, a lo que Aryll respondió igual. Se puso de pie y vio a Link.-¿A dónde van?

-Ni idea, ¿qué haces sola con este frío?-Preguntó Link arqueando la ceja.

-Me gusta dar un paseo sola algunas veces..-Dijo Zelda mirando al suelo, luego pensó en una cosa.-¿Les apetece venir a mi casa?

-¿Por qué nos estas invitando?-Preguntó Link serio.

Zelda entrelazó sus dedos y miró tiernamente el suelo.

-No me gusta pasar la noche de Las Diosas sola..

Link suspiró y sonrió un poco.

-Supongo que podemos ir..

Aryll cogió la mano de Link y se puso a sonreír.

* * *

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-Gritó Zelda abriendo la puerta, nadie contestó.

Al lado de la puerta había una mesa de pasillo con unas cuantas fotos, unas cuantas de Zelda de pequeña, otras de Zelda con una mujer alta de pelo blanco y se fijó en una de una señora y un hombre con esa misma mujer, Link prefirió no preguntar.

En el salón había una mesa con comida, un árbol con la Trifuerza en la punta y abajo regalos, la casa estaba decorada también con luces.

En la mesa había una carta y Zelda la cogió, ya se esperaba lo que decía.

_Perdona, pero me han llamado urgentemente de la oficina, hay un incendio y no sé hasta cuando lograré llegar a casa, he dejado la comida en la mesa, prometo que volveré._

_Impa._

-¿Les importaría cenar conmigo?-Preguntó Zelda un poco triste. Aryll y Link sonrieron y fueron corriendo a sentarse, Zelda soltó una risa.

Unas horas más tarde los tres acabaron de cenar, Link y Aryll se hartaron como locos la comida ya que tenían mucha hambre. Aryll estaba en el salón viendo películas mientras Link y Zelda estaban acostados en el suelo hablando animadamente, era la primera vez que Link hablaba así con alguien, siempre quería mostrarse ante los demás como alguien serio y antipático pero desde que conoció a Zelda era diferente, sabía que ser su amigo iba en contra de sus principios y también sabía que la despedida iba a ser dura y ahora más que sentía algo por la chica, algo más que solo una simple amistad.

Zelda se sentó en sus piernas y vio que Aryll estaba profundamente dormida, lo que la hizo sonreír un poco.

-Aryll se ha dormido, ¿que hacemos con ella?-Preguntó Zelda mirando hacia donde estaba Link.

Link se levantó y cargó a Aryll en brazos.

-¿Te importaría que durmiese en tu cuarto?

-Claro que no, sígueme.

Zelda acompañó a Link a su cuarto, acostaron a Aryll en la cama y se fueron poco a poco cerrando la puerta despacio.

-Son las doce.-Dijo Zelda viendo el reloj del pasillo.

-Tecnicamente ya es Navidad.-Dijo Link mientras la miraba.

-¡Si! ¡Y me muero por darte tu regalo!-Zelda salió corriendo hacia donde estaba el desván.

-¿Mi regalo?.. Zelda, no tenías porque.

Zelda baja del desván con una gran caja en mano y con lo torpe que es estuvo a punto de caerse.

-¡Waaaa!-Dijo esperando caerse, pero fue sorprendida porque Link la cogió.

-Eres más torpe de lo que creí.

Zelda hizo un leve puchero y cogió el regalo.

-Ten.-Dijo sonriendo.-Espero que te guste.

Link suspiró y abrió el regalo. Era una guitarra eléctrica, una Epiphone Les Paul azul, era la misma que vieron aquel día en la tienda y que él tocó.

-Zelda.. No tenías porqué, es decir, me encanta pero, no tenías porque haberte molestado, además era cara..

Zelda sonrió.

-Cuando te vi con esa guitarra, supe de que de alguna manera tenía que ser tuya.-Dijo acercándose un poco a él.-Y por lo que ven mis ojos, parece que te ha encantado.-Dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

A Link le encantaba que Zelda sonriese así, nunca le agradaron esas mujeres que se ponían un montón de maquillaje, siempre pensó que una mujer era hermosa por su sonrisa, eso siempre le decía su madre antes de morir.

-Gracias.-Susurró Link, Zelda le escuchó debido a la poca distancia que había entre ambos.-Realmente gracias, Zel..

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Link se dio cuenta de los hermosos ojos celestes de Zelda y Zelda de los ojos azules profundos como el mar de Link, se acercaron poco a poco hasta que..

Se besaron.

Pasaron 15 segundos y ambos reaccionaron, había sido el primer beso de ambos. Ambos dieron media vuelta.

-Yo creo que dormiré aquí en el sofá.. Esto, gracias otra vez por el regalo..

Zelda solo asintió y se fue llorando al cuarto de Impa, Link sabía que había herido los sentimientos de la chica pero no quería perder su amistad con ella.

* * *

Zelda había despertado, supuso que se había quedado dormida llorando, se levantó de la cama y escuchó música, parecía de la guitarra eléctrica que le había regalado la noche anterior a Link, así que a paso lento fue hacia el salón.(_**Recomiendo escuchar esta canción de ahora en adelante c:**_** watch?v=j4Z2qG9gztA)**

-_So, I won't hesitate no more, No more, it cannot wait I'm sure There's no need to complicate our time is short This is our fate, I'm yours.._

Zelda vio que Link paró de tocar y de cantar, parecía un poco triste así que poco a poco ella fue hacia donde estaba él y se sentó a su lado.

-Hey..-Dijo la chica.

-Hey.-Respondió el chico susurrando.-Sobre lo de ayer.. Me gustaría que nuestra amistad no cambiase por un mal entendido.-Dijo Link viendo a la chica.

Zelda sonrió y lo abrazó.

-¡Claro que no!

Link sonrió y volvió a mirar a la guitarra.

-¿Que tocabas? ¿Puedo escuchar?

-¿Eh? Oh claro.

Zelda se pegó más a Link poniéndolo más nervioso todavía aunque se suponía que las cosas ya estaban en control, Link cogió la guitarra y se dispuso a tocar la canción de antes, I'm Yours de Jason Mraz.

-_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted I fell right through the cracks, and I'm trying to get back Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my best test And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some._

Zelda sabía perfectamente que aparte de tocar de maravilla Link era genial cantando, ¡era el chico perfecto! No era el mismo chico antipático que ella había conocido aunque algunas veces todavía conservaba esa faceta suya.

-¡Ya es Navidad! ¡Ya es Navidad!-Aryll corrió hacia donde estaba el árbol y buscó el regalo con su nombre, era una caja larga así que supuso que su regalo sería grande y lo abrió.-¿Que es Link?-Dijo la pequeña mirando a su hermano.

Link sonrió y se acercó a la pequeña.

-¿Por qué no lo abres?

Aryll quitó el envoltorio en menos de cinco segundos y vio la caja, la abrió y pudo ver la guitarra. Una guitarra ni tan grande ni tan pequeña acústica color celeste con flores hawaianas. Era perfecta para ella.

-¡Gracias Link!-Aryll se abalanzó encima de Link.-¡Es el mejor regalo de todos!

Link sonrió y la abrazó también.

-No solo fui yo quien la escogió, Zelda también me ayudó mucho.

Aryll vio a Zelda y la chica solo le dedicó una sonrisa, Aryll se soltó de Link y la abrazó a ella también.

-Gracias Zelda..-Aryll la abrazaba lo más fuerte que pudo y Zelda solo le acariciaba la cabeza.

* * *

Pasaron dos horas y Link y Aryll volvieron a casa, como Link no tenía encima las llaves de su casa llamó a la casa, le abrió Cremia.

-¿Dónde has estado toda la noche?-Preguntó Cremia curiosa.

-Tu madre me dijo que me perdiese con Aryll y eso hice.

Cremia suspiró y siguió comiendo helado.

-Ojalá te hubieses quedado, la fiesta fue un rollo, ya enserio. ¿Dónde estuvieron y quién te dio la guitarra?

Link dio media vuelta y la vio.

-Zelda, la vecina. ¿Por?

-Oh, con Zelda..-Cremia se quedó callada unos segundos.

-¿Por qué dejaron de hablarse?

-Supongo que fue porque mis hermanas cambiaron y de algún modo no quería hablar con ella por eso.-Cremia suspiró.-Lo sé, fue estúpido. ¿Y tu por qué vas tan seguido a su casa?

Link no contestó.

Cremia suspiró.

-Ya veo, bueno no importa.

-Oye Cremia...-Dijo el chico sin mirarla.-¿Cómo sabes cuando te has enamorado de una persona?

Cremia se sorprendió un poco.

-Bueno, supongo que porque quieres mucho a esa persona, la quieres ver sonreír y quiere estar a su lado siempre. ¿Te gusta alguien acaso?

Link se puso un poco serio.

-Supongo, no estoy del todo seguro.-Luego de eso se fue a su cuarto con Aryll.

* * *

Pasaron seis días y ya casi era año nuevo, Link y Aryll iban a celebrar año nuevo con Zelda en su casa, otra vez.

-¿Estas segura Zelda?-Preguntó Impa cruzándose de brazos.-Ya te deje sola en Navidad..

-¡Mereces pasar Navidad con tus compañeros de trabajo! Además, Link y Aryll lo pasarán conmigo.-Digo sonriendo y mirándoles.

Impa suspiró y sonrió.

-Bien, me voy. Hay comida en el microondas.-Cogió un chaleco, las llaves de la casa y se fue.

-¡Bien!-Gritó Aryll.-¡Prometo quedarme despierta hasta el 2015!

-Aryll, siempre lo intentas pero te duermes como un oso.-Dijo Link riendo. Aryll hizo un leve puchero y se sentó en la sala.

Paso una hora después que ellos terminasen de comer.

Aryll se encontraba en el sofá dormida, mientras Link y Zelda estaban acostados en el suelo riéndose de cualquier cosa.

-Tu hermana.-Dijo Zelda reincorporándose.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-Preguntó Link reincorporándose también.

-Está dormida.-Dijo Zelda soltando una risa.

-Ah bueno, le ponemos una manta y ya está.

-Ah no, eso si que no.-Dijo Zelda cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Entonces?

-Llévala a mi cuarto ya está, dormirá mejor que en un incomodo sofá.-Dijo ella riendo.

Link se levantó y cargó a Aryll en brazos, siguió a Zelda hasta su cuarto, dejó a Aryll en la cama y luego Zelda la tapó con las sábanas.

Link sabía como estaba comportándose con Zelda, que luego a ambos les dolería cuando en unos seis meses más él se tuviese que irse a otra ciudad porque su padre se iría a otra prisión, no sabía como decírselo a Zelda, sobre todo porque sabía que ella no se lo tomaría bien del todo. Suspiró y se fue a la sala con Zelda, notó que no paraba de coger el móvil así que se lo quitó y lo vio.

-¡Oye! ¡Dámelo Link!

-¿Van a venir Saria y Lana a pasar Año Nuevo aquí?-Dijo mirando el móvil y poniéndole una mano en la cara.-Pensé que solo estaríamos tu, yo y la dormilona de Aryll.-Dijo Link sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

-¡Te juro por las Diosas que se han acoplado ellas! Yo quería pasar año nuevo con Aryll y conti-..

No pudo sentir nada más porque Link la interrumpió con un beso. Era curioso, siempre se imaginó como se sentiría ser besada por unos labios cálidos y así eran los de Link, nunca se preguntó que como serían los suyos, bueno una que otra vez quería probarlos pero nunca nada más.

-Contigo..-Dijo Zelda cuando Link se separó de ella, estaba sonrojada eso si pero no era la única, Link también lo estaba y en él se veía tierno.

-Perdona, no debí de hacer eso..-Dijo mirando a otro lado.

-Me gustas..

-Guay, ¿otro?

Zelda asintió y volvieron a besarse.

-Quedan unos segundos para 2015, ¿no deberíamos coger las uvas?

Zelda lo estaba mirando.

-Que le den a las uvas, bésame otra vez.

Link posó su mano en la mejilla derecha de la chica y la volvió a besar.

Cinco.

Cuatro.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

Se escucharon las campanadas en todos sitios.

-Feliz año nuevo, Zel.-Dijo Link entre besos.

-Feliz año nuevo, Link.-Dijo Zelda igual.

No pasaron ni dos minutos y Saria y Lana abrieron la puerta de un portazo.

-¡Feliz año nuevo Zel-...-Gritaron Lana y Saria, luego se sorprendieron cuando vieron a ambos rubios besándose.-Ah, perdonen, no sabíamos..-Dijeron un poco avergonzadas.

Link y Zelda se separaron y sonrieron.

-Será mejor que recaliente la comida.-Dijo Zelda dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Yo iré a despertar a Aryll.-Dijo Link dirigiéndose al cuarto de Zelda donde seguía Aryll durmiendo.

Saria y Lana se miraron y se quedaron con cara "¿De que carajo nos perdimos?"

Link se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y recordó unas cosas que se prometió hace un años y hace más de uno. Se rió un poco recordándolo.

Se prometió cuidar de Aryll.

Se prometió no hacerse amigo de nadie y menos enamorarse. Cosa que acababa de romper.

Se prometió no volverse a encontrar con Mailen y Grey y no meterse en problemas. Cosa que seguía cumpliendo, enserio no quería volver a verles en la vida. Quería olvidar sobre todo esa época en la que se metió en un montón de problemas y sobre todo hizo sufrir mucho a Aryll.

Pero eso no volvería a pasar.

¿O sí en ese nuevo año?

* * *

**_¡Nos leemos en un año! Lol, un año.._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Lamento la demora! Ah si, no tardaré en subir el capítulo 2 de mi otra serie Zelink!  
**_

* * *

Capítulo 6.

Link iba caminando un poco por la ciudad, necesitaba pensar que haría con Zelda, no podía dejarla así como así luego de lo que sucedió en año nuevo, le encantaba estar con ella pero al mismo tiempo no quería que ella sufriese cuando se fuese. Pasó por un callejón no tan estrecho, se asomó un poco y pudo ver a unos cuantos chicos, suspiró y cuando iba a voltearse pudo notar a un chico peligris, se asustó un poco e iba a correr aunque para su mala suerte se chocó con un barril de basura.

El chico con el cabello de color gris se dio la vuelta, y pudo ver al rubio, sonrió un poco y se acercó al chico mientras el rubio estaba un poco nervioso.

-Vaya vaya, pero si tenemos al doble L aquí..

-Grey.. Ja ja..-Dijo Link un poco nervioso.-¿Qué haces tu en esta ciudad?-Preguntó ya un poco molesto.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta verme?-Dijo el chico fingiendo tristeza.-Da igual.-Cogió un cigarrillo, lo encendió y lo acercó a su boca.-Al gran G lo han trasladado desde la prisión de Ordon a la de Castle City. No solo yo he vuelto, si no también Mailen y tu querida Avril.

-¿Avril? ¿Qué hace Avril aquí también? Yo.. Es decir.. No es que no la extrañe es solo que..

El chico empezó a reír por como lucía el rubio de nervioso, se notaba que se conocían desde hace mucho. Link dejo de ponerse nervioso y volvió a su estado de siempre, seco.

-Da igual que haya venido hasta Avril, no pienso ver a ninguno y menos a ella.-Link se acercó a la salida de ese callejón y se quedó en shock cuando el otro siguió hablando.

-Ah, es cierto que ahora tienes novia.. ¿Cómo es que se llama esa niña? ¿Zelda? Ah si, es ella.-Dijo riéndose cuando vio que el rubio se volteó y le miró con una cara asesina.-¿Cómo crees que se pondrá nuestra querida Avril al enterarse? Además Link, compara a esa pequeña niña torpe con la gran Avril, esa estúpida de Zelda no es nada contra Avril.-siguió riéndose viendo la expresión del rubio.

Link cogió un tubo de hierro del suelo y fue corriendo hacia el otro chico, iba a darle un golpe y dejarlo en el suelo sin pensarlo, pero se detuvo y sin tener ningún semblante en el rostro lo cogió de la camiseta.

-Escúchame bien imbécil, ya sabes con quien estas hablando, con el lobo.-Sonrió de manera un poco sádica dejando al otro un poco asustado. Lo cogió con mas fuerza y siguió hablando.-Como te acerques a mi hermana o aun peor, a Zelda tu y todos incluso Avril estarán muertos.-Lo soltó de un golpe y se fue corriendo mientras reía.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente de ese callejón se dio cuenta de como reaccionó delante de ese chico, Link se asustó un poco y se fue corriendo a su casa, ya estaba empezando el año con mal pie..

* * *

Una vez entró a su cuarto se tiró al suelo, aun sabiendo que su hermana estaba en su cama haciendo deberes.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Por qué entras corriendo así?!-Preguntó su hermana preocupada.

Link no contestó, no quería preocupar a su hermana con esas cosas.

-Ah si, llamó Zelda. Quería hablar contigo sobre una cosa que pasó en año nuevo.

Link se levantó del suelo, cogió su chaqueta de cuero y se fue a la casa de la chica sin decir ni una palabra.

* * *

Zelda abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Link, ella vestía un vestido y llevaba su pelo recogido en una coleta no tan alta.

-Hey.-Dijo Link viéndola.

-Link tenemos que hablar..-Dijo ella un poco cabizbaja.-Sobre lo de año nuevo..

Link suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, miró a la chica nuevamente y sonrió un poco, esto era lo mejor que le podía pasar en el día después de lo que pasó antes.

-Me gustas.-Dijo el chico viéndola.-Y enserio me gustaría que fueses mi novia..

Zelda soltó una leve risa un poco sonrojada.

-Esta bien, quiero ser tu novia.-Dijo Zelda sonriendo un poco.

Link sonrió un poco también y ambos entraron a la casa de la rubia. Ambos se estaban besando apasionadamente y con ternura.

-Solo una cosa.-Dijo Link entre besos.-No me llores cuando me vaya.-La miró a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla.

Zelda no se detuvo a pensar sobre que pasaría cuando Link se fuese en menos de seis meses, se puso un poco triste pero quería estar con él, aunque fuese un corto periodo de tiempo.

-Claro que no lloraré..-lo abrazó y ambos caminaron hacia la habitación de la chica juntos.

* * *

Aryll tocó la puerta de la casa de Zelda, al ver que estaba abierta entró sin más y tocó la puerta del cuarto de Zelda, al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna y se escuchaban risas abrió la puerta, vio que Link estaba encima de Zelda y ambos estaban completamente desnudos, por suerte ambos estaban debajo de la colcha nórdica.

-¿Qué hacéis?-Preguntó Aryll.

Link y Zelda se miraron nerviosos y luego miraron a la pequeña todavía en la misma posición.

-Jugamos al Twister...-Dijeron ambos nerviosos.

Aryll siguió viendoles confundida, Link le tiró a la menor una almohada en la cara y ella cerró la puerta.

-Diosas.. Que vergüenza..-Dijo Zelda poniéndose una mano en la cara muy avergonzada.

-Te recuerdo que quien quiso la segunda ronda fuiste tu.-Se separó de ella lentamente y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-¡Ya pero no me imaginé que Aryll fuese a vernos!-Hizo un leve puchero y se puso a buscar su ropa interior y su vestido.

Link terminó de vestirse y esperó a que Zelda terminase también, una vez los dos estaban totalmente vestidos salieron a la sala donde estaba Aryll viendo la tele.

-¿A que has venido Aryll?-Preguntó Link un poco molesto porque les habían interrumpido.

-Preguntaban si ibas a ir a cenar y como nadie quería llamarte he tenido que venir.

Link suspiró un poco, tener que interrumpir su momento con Zelda por una chorrada como esa..

-Supongo.. Pero Zelda me había invitado a cenar aquí.

Zelda sonrió un poco.

-Puedo hacer la cena para los tres, por mi no será problema.

Link suspiró y Aryll empezó a reír, luego se fue con Zelda a hacer la cena mientras Link estaba tirado en el sofá.

-¿No vienes Link?-Preguntó Zelda desde la cocina.

-Nah, la cocina es para las mujeres.-Dijo Link cambiando de canal.

Zelda y Aryll se miraron, cogieron un poco de azúcar y ambas le tirar a Link en el pelo, luego se fueron corriendo a la cocina mientras se reían y dejaban a Link molesto.

Link entró a la cocina y se acercó peligrosamente a Zelda mientras ella y Aryll se seguían riendo.

-Si no estuviese mi hermana, te haría el amor en la encimera como castigo.-La beso y luego se sentó en una silla que había allí.

-¡Link! ¡Que Aryll esta aquí enfrente!-Respondió Zelda un poco roja por el comentario del rubio.

-Aryll pedazo de moco apestoso.-Dijo Link.-¿Has entendido algo de lo que dije?.-Aryll negó con la cabeza confundida.-Allí lo tienes.-Terminó de decir mientras veía a Zelda.

Aryll y Zelda se pusieron a cocinar y de ves en cuando Link las ayudaba un poco o se ponía a probar cosas que ellas hacían o algunas veces Zelda comía algo dulce, besaba a Link y a él le tocaba adivinar que era eso, mientras Aryll los miraba asqueada y ellos se reían.

Aun así Link estaba preocupado de lo que pudiese hacerles Grey.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te encontraste con Link?

-Uh, si..

-¿Y bien? ¿Te ha dicho algo de mí?-Preguntó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-No Avril, pero no creo que quiera volver a vernos..

-¡Venga ya! ¡Claro que quiere vernos! Además, él me sigue amando, ¿cierto?

-Supongo, no lo sé Avril..

La chica se levantó un poco enojada de su sitio.

-No me rendiré, pienso encontrarle y haré que vuelva conmigo.

Él chico solo suspiró y volvió con su hermana.

* * *

-¡Zelda! ¡Levanta ya!-Dijo Impa tirando un cubo de agua helada a la chica.

-¡Impaaa! ¡Deja de ser cruel conmigo!-Dijo la chica cayéndose de la cama.

-No es por nada pero tu novio te está esperando.-Dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

Zelda cogió su uniforme y se vistió corriendo, medio se cepillo el cabello, se lavó los dientes, cogió su mochila y fue corriendo afuera de la casa donde estaba el chico con su hermana.

-¿Te has vuelto a quedar dormida?-Dijo Link riéndose un poco.

Zelda hizo un leve puchero y miró a otro lado.

-No tendría tanto sueño si alguien me dejase dormir por la noche.-Link rió un poco.

-Quien me envió el mensaje primero fuiste tú.-Zelda hizo un puchero y cogió la mano de Link.-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó el chico a lo que la chica asintió.

-Me dan asco los dos.-Dijo Aryll poniendo cara de asco a lo que los dos mayores solo rieron y se fueron al colegio.

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos desde que llegaron y llegaron unos policías civiles con unos cuatro chicos, dos chicas y dos chicos.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó el profesor.

-Menores de 18 años, y las reglas son que deben de estar en el colegio.-Respondió un policía.

-Bueno, no me importa que estén en mi clase.-Dijo el profesor a lo que los cuatro jóvenes se soltaron y se sentaron donde les dio la gana.

Pasaron unos segundos y luego una chica gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡Es Avril Love!

Avril rió un poco y Link se quedo un poco en shock al escuchar ese nombre. Un montón de adolescentes fueron a la mesa donde estaba la chica y se pusieron a preguntarles un montón de cosas.

Link miró la hora y por suerte era la hora de Inglés, como estuvo en la parte inglesa de Hyrule sabía más ingles que los demás como Zelda y ambos tenían convalidada la materia. Cogió a Zelda del brazo y se la llevó corriendo.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿No ves de que es Avril Love? ¡Es la mejor cantante de internet!-Gritó Zelda emocionada.

Link se puso la mano en la frente, Zelda lo notó un poco nervioso pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.

-¡No se llama Avril Love! ¡Se llama Avril Prescott Loft!

-Bueno, ella se llama así en internet, no había forma que lo supiese.-Dijo Zelda mirándole confundida.

-¡Da igual! ¡No te acerques a ella!-Dijo Link nervioso.

-¿Y por qué no? Yo quería ser su amiga.-Dijo Zelda haciendo un puchero. Link la abrazó, algo que no era muy normal en público.

-Es por tu bien, no te acerques a ninguno de esos cuatro.. Te pueden hacer daño..-Zelda solo lo abrazó y no dijo nada.

* * *

Al acabar las clases Link estaba a punto de irse pero alguien le tiró de la camisa.

-¿Doble L?-Preguntó una chica morena con los ojos rojos, claramente eran lentillas.

-Mailen..-Dijo el chico nervioso.

-¿Por qué no nos has saludado?-Dijo ella haciendo un leve puchero.-Es decir, somos tus mejores amigos.-Link se soltó del agarre.

-Mailen, debo irme, tengo que buscar a Aryll a su clase.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿¡Enserio sigues aguantando a la mocosa!? ¡Ya deberían de haberlos separado!

-Mailen, Aryll es mi hermana menor.-Dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo normal es que a los hermanos los separen.-Dijo ella poniéndose una mano en la frente.-En fin, voy a buscar a Avril. ¡Cuándo sepa que estás aquí se pondrá muy contenta!-La chica se dio la vuelta a donde debería estar el chico pero no vio a nadie.

* * *

Zelda estaba enfrente de la puerta de primaria con Aryll. Se suponía de que Link iba a recogerla y ella los esperaría pero como Link nunca llegó ella tuvo que recoger a Aryll.

-¿Crees que Link se ha olvidado de nosotras?-Dijo Aryll cabizbaja.

-No, claro que no.-Dijo Zelda agachándose poniéndose a su altura.-A lo mejor solo se le hizo tarde..

-No quiero que Link vuelva a ser como antes..-Dijo Aryll con los ojos llorosos.

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó Zelda y antes de que Aryll pudiese contestarle Link apareció allí y la menor corrió a abrazarle.

-Perdona Aryll, tenía que limpiar la clase por ser el último..-Dijo el rubio mintiendo.

-¿Tenías que limpiar la clase?-Preguntó Zelda.

-Algo así..-Respondió Link. Zelda se intuía que algo no iba bien pero conocía a Link y sabía que ea mejor no preguntar por si lo molestaba.

-¿Vas a ir a dejarme a casa de Romani?-Preguntó Aryll.

-Bueno, esta a menos de una calle, ¿quieres irte sola?-Aryll asintió y se fue corriendo.

-Link, ¿estas bien? Estas sudando mucho y parece que estas nervioso..-Dijo Zelda mirándole.

-Estoy bien niña torpe.-Dijo Link suspirando y cogiéndola de la mano. Zelda sonrió un poco.

-Te quiero mucho Link.-Dijo ella sonriendo un poco.

-Y yo a ti.-Dijo él riendo un poco, la abrazó y se fueron a la casa de la chica.

* * *

-¿Entonces Link esta en esta clase?-Preguntó Avril muy emocionada.

-Eso parece.-Dijo Mailen.-Pero no parecía querer vernos.

Avril rió un poco.

-Solo está nervioso, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos y debe de extrañarme mucho.

-No sé yo Avril.-Dijo Rick, el otro chico.-Si tanto te quiere, ¿no hubiera venido corriendo a besarte?

-¡Esta nervioso!-Gritó Avril.-¿Verdad Grey?-Dijo la chica mirando a Grey.

Grey estaba confundido, ¿tenía que contarles que había estado espiando a Link y descubrió que ahora es diferente y tiene novia?

-¿Eh? No sé, a lo mejor no te vio..

-Exacto.-Dijo la chica sonriendo.

Mailen miró por la ventana y pudo ver a Link fuera del colegio.

-¡Hey! ¿Ese no es doble L?-Preguntó Mailen. Avril fue corriendo y pudo verlo.

-¡Si! ¡Es él!-Dijo ella sonriendo, pero pudo notar que Link estaba abrazando a otra chica y esa chica era rubia.-¿¡Quién es esa zorra y por qué esta con mi Link?!

Grey pensó un poco y debía avisarle a Link sobre eso, a pesar de que sabía que Link ya no quería tener nada con Avril y ser amigos de ellos, él era aun su amigo y debía avisarle.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

Pasaron unos días y la mayoría de los del colegio no paraban de hablar sobre una fiesta que habría en una discoteca pero que solo podrían ir los más populares y solo se podía entrar con una invitación especial pero nadie sabía quien las daba o si se tenían que comprar.

Link estaba medio dormido en su sitio con Zelda al lado quien hacía los deberes de Francés.

-Joo Link, dame los deberes de Francés..-Dijo Zelda haciendo un puchero.

-No, intenta hacerlos tu sola.-Dijo él medio dormido.

-Eres el peor novio del mundo entero.-Dijo ella mientras hacía un puchero.

-Cállate, intento dormir.

-¡Zelda Zelda Zelda Zelda!-Gritaron Lana y Saria corriendo hacia ellas.-¡Nos han dado las invitaciones para la fiesta!

-¡Me alegro por vosotras!-Gritó Zelda a lo que Link dio un suspiro porque no podía dormir.-¿No os sobran algunas?

-No.-Contestó Lana.-Nos las dieron en el baño los nuevos. ¡Pero te mandaremos selfies y fotos cuando estemos en la fiesta!-Luego de decir eso las dos se fueron y Zelda las miró irse.

-Bueno, supongo que la próxima será..-Contestó ella y siguió haciendo los deberes.

-¿Y dices que esas son tus amigas?-Dijo Link mirando a Zelda que se veía cabizbaja.

-Lo mejor que puedes conseguir cuando antes eras el hazme reír de la clase.-Dijo ella mientras hacía los deberes.-Se suponen que son mis amigas, ¿no podían pedir otra invitación por mi?-Zelda suspiró.-Ya da igual, no iba a ser invitada de todos modos.

-No te pongas así por una fiesta tonta, a lo mejor solo es una jugarreta y cuando todo pase te reirás de todos.-Dijo Link medio dormido. Zelda rió un poco y le acarició el pelo.

-Puede que tengas razón y la fiesta es el viernes en la noche, osea en dos días.. ¿Tienes algo que hacer el viernes por la noche?-Dijo Zelda mirándole.

-Depende.-Dijo él y la chica lo miró.-¿Jugar League of Legends te parece tener planes?-La chica rió un poco.-Si quieres podemos ir a cenar o ver una película.

-Bueno, si quieres.-Dijo Zelda mientras reía un poco.-¡Mira es el chico francés! ¡Le diré que me haga los deberes!-Link no pudo contestar porque Zelda se fue corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo.

Pasaron unos segundos pero cortos segundos porque después apareció Grey enfrente de Link.

-Doble L..

-La madre que te parió Grey, ¿no ves que intento dormir?

-Perdona por intentar avisarte que la loca de Avril intenta matar a tu novia pero tu sigue así.-Dijo el peligris un poco enojado.

-¿Qué?-Dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Eso mismo. Te vio el otro día con la rubita esa y se puso hecha una furia. Enfin, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta del viernes?

-No.-Respondió él.-Tengo planes aparte de que no tengo una invitación.

-Si quieres te doy una.

-No voy a ir de todos modos porque tengo planes con Zelda.

-Tío da igual, le dices que tienes que hacer algo importante y te vienes.

-¿Sabes de que las fotos acabarían en internet y ella las vería? No soy tonto y no quiero meterme en problemas con ella.

-¿Y qué más te da? Te irás en 4 meses y no la volverás a ver.

-Pues por el momento no quiero meterme en problemas con ellas,ya déjame en paz gilipollas.-Dijo Link mientras se iba enojado a buscar a Zelda.

Grey no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta así que dejó la invitación en un cuaderno del chico.

* * *

-¡Link!-Gritó Avril al verle.

-Lo que faltaba..-Susurró el chico al escuchar su voz y fingió que no la escuchó.

-¿Por qué me ignoras? Eramos pareja antes..-Dijo Avril corriendo hacia él.

-Nunca fuimos nada.-Respondió Link.

-¡Claro que eramos pareja!-Contestó ella mirándole.

-No.-Respondió él cogiéndole la mano a la chica para que no le tocase.-Estabas loca y te imaginaste las cosas.

-¡Link yo no estoy loca y lo sabes!-Gritó ella casi tirándose de los pelos.

-Si lo estas.-Respondió él.-Te conocí con trece años y todos los chicos te amaban porque eras una facilona con quien se podían acostar sin problemas y me dabas pena.

-¿Yo te daba pena?..-Preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si.-Respondió él.-Te ayudé a no aceptar a cualquiera que se acostase contigo y también a que dejases la droga y cuando se te ocurrió hacerte famosa cantando en YouTube tuve que ayudarte porque ninguno quería pero luego como te fuiste haciendo famosa ellos te ayudaron.

-Link pero tu eras amable solo conmigo y yo pensé que...-La chica no pudo terminar de hablar porque se puso a llorar.-¿Quién era la rubia con la que estabas?-Preguntó con un tono furioso.

-Mi novia, así que déjame ya y ni te atrevas a tocarla.

-Puedo hacer las cosas bien pidiéndote salir.-Dijo Avril secándose la cara.-Si, eso es. ¿Vienes a la fiesta conmigo? Estará Jack.

-No voy a ir a la fiesta esa porqu-..-Link se cortó al escuchar ese nombre.-¿Jack va a estar allí? Pero pensé que se mudó.

-Si porque se hizo un DJ famoso. Venga Link, vayamos juntos a la fiesta.

-No puedo y ni quiero.-Respondió mientras se marchaba.

-No creas que dejaré que estés con otra tan fácil doble L..-Susurró ella mientras se iba por el lado contrario.

* * *

Zelda estaba buscando a Link ya que se sentía sola y aunque el chico pareciese antipático era muy dulce con ella cuando estaban juntos.

-Hey.-Dijo Link mientras le revolvía el pelo a la chica.

-Ya te he dicho que mi pelo es sagrado y no se toca.-Contestó la rubia haciendo un ligero puchero a lo que el rubio rió un poco.

-Eres torpe y tonta.-Dijo mientras le tomaba el rostro.

-Y tu antipático y no te molesto.-Respondió mientras seguía haciendo un puchero.

-Oh, claro que me molestas niña torpe.-Rió un poco y luego le dio un tierno beso en los labios mientras ella sonreía un poco.


	9. Chapter 9

**_¡Hey! ¡Este capítulo lo escribí con mi sirviente y mejor amigo Lion! En mi opinión creo que está muy bien y nos divertimos haciéndolo así que espero que sea de su agrado y perdonen la tardanza de meses..._**

* * *

Capítulo 9.

En el día de la fiesta todo el mundo en el colegio estaba emocionado, sobre todos la cuadrilla pero claro, las cosas no salían como esperaban, sobre todo porque Link seguía sin acceder a ir a la fiesta con ellos.

Avril esperaba que Link dejase de lado a Zelda y volviese a ser "doble L" como en los viejos tiempos pero eran cosas que parecía que nunca pasarían.

Intentó averiguar cosas sobre Zelda, su vida personal, sus amigos, sus exs novios... Pero esa chica parecía más antisocial de lo que esperaba, lo único que supo es que era torpe.

Irónico, ¿no?

¿Qué le habría visto Link a esa niña torpe?

Fuese lo que fuese, ella era mil veces mejor que esa niñata.

Esa mañana Zelda se despertó de mal humor, ya que no la habían invitado a la fiesta. Salió malhumorada de su casa, pero al ver a Link se alegró un poco, ya que él tampoco iba a ir a la fiesta, o eso creía ella.

Fue con él a clases y a la hora de Historia, Lana y Saria le dieron una entrada que habían conseguido de milagro.

-¡Mira! ¿Sabes quién es esa niña rica? Pues no va a a ir y nos la ha dado.-Dijo Lana mientras le entregaba la invitación a Zelda.

-Bueno, Link y yo estaremos la tarde juntos así que no creo que vaya, pero la guardaré de todos modos.- Zelda guardó con cuidado la invitación en su libreta de gatitos y se fue al pasillo a ver porque tardaba tanto Link.

Al salir al pasillo, vió a Avril peleándose con Link. ¿Qué querría de él? Se acercó para ver qué pasaba.

-¡¿Por qué estás con esa estúpida torpe?! ¡Creía que todavía me amabas!-Dijo Avril molesta al punto de tirarse de los pelos.

-¡Yo nunca te he amado ni lo haré! ¡Y no pienso ir a esa estúpida fiesta que habéis montado tú y los otros!- Dijo Link molesto.

¿Qué estaban hablando? ¿Link también tenía entrada? Todo eso la estaba confundiendo un poco.

-Antes eras mi mejor amigo Link, eras diferente... ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?-Preguntó Avril cabizbaja, quería que su doble L volviese a ser el mismo.

-Cambié. ¿Acaso eso te importa?-Dijo Link mientras la miraba fijamente con esos ojos de bestia que tenía.-Tengo que ser un buen ejemplo para mi hermana.

-¿Para la mocosa de Aryll? ¡Pues que ojalá os hubiese separado!-Dijo Avril mas molesta todavía que antes.

-¡Es mi hermana pequeña! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!- La empujó muy cabreado y siguó hablando. Zelda siguió mirando la escena atónita. -¡Déjame en paz y piérdete-!- No pudo seguir hablando cuando vió a Zelda, que estaba observando la escena desde el principio.

-Estarás contento de haber hecho esa escena frente tu novia.- Avril le escupió en el zapato y él se contuvo las ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara.

-Te odio desde el fondo más infinito de mi alma.

-¿Supongo que eso es algo bueno?-Dijo Avril mientras se iba riendo y dejaba a los dos rubios juntos.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar ahí?- Dijo Zelda todavía un poco confundida.

-Nada.- Dijo Link frío. Se sentía mal por haber tenido que pelearse con Avril delante de ella.

-¿Por qué os peleabais? ¿Y qué era eso de que la amabas?- Preguntó ella un poco confundida queriendo saber las respuestas de sus preguntas.

-No es nada, vámonos.-La cogió del brazo con un poco de fuerza pero ella se soltó del agarre.-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-¿Me puedes contar algo de tu pasado?-Preguntó ella mirando a otro lado.-Es que siento que no sé nada de ti y me hace sentir un poco mal supongo...

-No tienes porque saber nada, vámonos ya.

-No es justo...- Dijo Zelda haciendo pucheros. El pasado de él la intrigaba, y conseguiría averiguar sobre él todo lo que pudiese. Le siguió hasta la cafetería y se sentaron. -Si yo te contase sobre mí, ¿tú me contarías sobre ti?

-No, porque no quiero saber nada de tu pasado y mucho menos te contaría yo el mío.-Cogió un café y la miró fijamente.-Déjalo ya, enserio.

-Joo...- Dijo haciendo pucheros. Cogió un café, pero al llevarlo a la mesa, se tropezó y se le derramo todo el café encima.

Ya te has puesto perdida de café.-Dijo Link mientras suspiraba y la llevaba al patio donde estaban las fuentes de agua.-¿Es que no puedes estar un segundo sin tropezarte?-Link le ayudó a limpiarle el uniforme.-Dime si te quema el café, ¿vale?

Avril, quién veía todo desde la ventana de la clase, se preguntaba por qué él se preocupaba por esa niñata y no por ella, lo conocía desde más tiempo y al parecer ni siquiera sentía algo por ella. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así de cruel?

-No, no quema mucho...- Dijo Zelda quién se sentía observada. La campana sonó en ese momento y ambos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo.

-Venga, vámonos a casa.- Dijo Link mirándola apenado.

-Yo...-Dijo la chica aun sin mirarle.-Perdona por tener que preocuparte tanto.

-Tengo que preocuparme por ti, eres mi novia.-Ambos se dirigieron a la zona de primaria a recoger a Aryll.

-¿Te preocupabas por ella así también?-Preguntó Zelda mientras se quedaba atrás y él la quedaba viendo.-Ya sabes, a Avril...

-¿Avril? No, yo nunca la quise como te quiero a tí, así que nunca me preocupé tanto por ella como me preoupó por tí.- Dijo sonriendo un poco. -No le hagas caso, está loca.- Dijo, y la cogió de la mano para llevarla a la zona de primaria, donde Aryll les esperaba.

-Es solo que siento que ella sabe más de ti que yo, y que por alguna razón también la quieres.-Se soltó del agarre del rubio y le miró.-Perdona, no me siento segura, creo que eso es todo...

-Venga Zelda...-Dijo Link mientras suspiraba y se acercaba a ella-Déjalo ya, si?-Intentó abrazarla pero ella le empujó.

-Link no me siento segura...-Dijo Zelda un poco triste aun sin mirarle, él rubio ya un poco cabreado estuvo a punto de tirarse de los pelos, aunque claro, tenía que controlarse para no asustar a la chica.

-Vámonos ya, venga...- Dijo abrazándola. -Ya lo hablaremos después...- La besó tiernamente en la frente y siguió caminando esperando que ella le siguiese, pero no fue así.

-De acuerdo...- Dijo ella, todavía un poco triste. Recogieron a Aryll y caminaron hasta sus casas sin hablar más sobre el tema. Illia les abrió la puerta a Link y a Aryll, ya que no tenían llave, y Zelda entró en su casa, donde Impa la esperaba con la cena preparada.

* * *

Mientras cenaban Zelda no comía casi nada, es más, era como si ella jugase con la comida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Impa mientras la miraba.

-La verdad es que no tengo hambre…-Murmuró Zelda mientras se iba del comedor.

-Bueno, tengo que ir a trabajar así que te veré mañana en la mañana.- Impa cogió su chaqueta y sus llaves y se fue por la puerta así que la joven se fue a su balcón donde estaba Link tocando con la guitarra que ella le había dado.

-Solo quiero saber algo más de ti…-Susurró ella mientras el suspiraba y miraba a otro lado.

-Déjalo ya.-Dijo él mientras dejaba la guitarra en el suelo.-Íbamos a ir a algún sitio hoy, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo…-Murmuró ella aun sin verle.

-Podríamos ir a ver esa peli de miedo que dicen que está muy bien.-Dijo él pensando un poco.-¿Qué te parece?

-No quiero salir hoy…-Murmuró ella de nuevo.-Me siento muy insegura y tengo que pensarme un poco lo nuestro.

-Como quieras.-Link se aguantó las ganas de gritarle y mandarle a la mierda a la chica así que rebuscó en su cuaderno donde hacía los cálculos y encontró la invitación, la guardó y se aseguró que la chica estuviese dentro de su cuarto para salir de la casa sin ser visto.


End file.
